jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Aaron Meets The Thundercats
Aaron Meets The Thundercats is an adventure like none other. This adventure deals with how Aaron's friends can be unexpected at times. Plot The Miztyk Knights have landed on Third-Earth, and entered the kingdom of Thundera, there they meet Lion-O and Snarf. Soon, they are made guest by King Claudius, and Jaga, along with friends with Cheetara, and Tigra. One night during a party to welcome home Grune, and a huge stone as a present, a massive attack is brought forth from the reptiles, lead by Lucifer, followed Ares, and Pandora. What will happen next? Trivia *The Thundercats (2011) will join the Miztyk Knights. *Mumm-Ra will become Aaron's enemy in this adventure, and a member of The Kingdom of Darkness. Scenes (The Fall of Thundera) *Aaron: I don't like this. *Panthro: You came for me. *Claudius: I'd go anywhere to aid you my friend. Now help me. *Lucifer: With pleasure. *(the attacks accelerate while Lion-O rushes to his father, unaware of Panthro's true nature.) *Lion-O: Father! *(Claudius is then struck in the back and cries in pain, pleasing Lucifer, Ares, and Pandora. Lion-O was terrified) *Lion-O: NO! *Aaron: King Claudius! *(Claudius fall into the water, and is pulled out by Lion-O and Tigra.) *Lion-O: Father. *Claudius: No matter what happens, you've made me proud this day. *(Claudius dies as his gauntlet dims down.) *Panthro: (laughs) *Lion-O: You, a traitor too, Panthro?! *Panthro: Oh, but just think of it Lion-O. If technalogy is real then wouldn't also things from beyond your imagination be real too? *(Panthro's voice changes too a more frieghtning voice as he changes into Mumm-Ra.) *Mumm-Ra: (growls) *Aaron: Oh no, it can't be. *Lion-O: Mumm-Ra. *Jaga: The day I have always feared has arrived. Clerics, to the DEATH! *Megan: Jaga! *Mumm-Ra: You are but insects, to the power of Mumm-Ra, The Ever Living! *(Mumm-Ra sends a powerful blast wave sending all but two Clearics to there demise.) *Aaron: This ends now, Mumm-Ra! Come on everyone, let's get him! *Knights: Right! *(The knights charge in to stop Mumm-Ra.) *Mumm-Ra: You Knights don't stand a chance against me. For I am Ever Living! *(Mumm-Ra unleashes another wave sending The Miztyk Knights into losing conscienseness.) *Lion-O: No. *Mumm-Ra: Thundera has fallen. *Lucifer: (Laughing) *Ares: The Glories of triumph in War is very greatning. *Reptiles: (Cheering) (Survivors) *Lion-O: Were going after Mumm-Ra, and that's a command. *Aaron: We can't leave yet. *Lion-O: (angry) And why not?! *Aaron: We may need some extra help, mainly some survivors, besides, you need to calm down. *Lion-O: (sighs) All Right, new change, search for survivors. We need all the help we can get. *Tigra: You are the King. *Megan: Look, I found a couple over there. *Jake: I know those two, Willykat, and Willykit. Maybe they can help. *Lion-O: Might as well. *Aaron: Excuse Me, you two. Huh? *???: (groans) *Aaron: What's this...? (gasps) Lion-O! *Lion-O: What's wrong? *Aaron: I found someone in this rumble, Look! *Lion-O: (gasps) Everyone over here! *(the groups works hard and frees the trap Thundercat, and saving her life.) *Pumyra: Thank You,... My Name's Pumyra. Category:Aaron's Adventures Category:Aaron The Wise '91